sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Crowe
Name: Michael Crowe Gender: Male Age: 18 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''New Wave, Motorcycling, 80's horror, sci-fi, and action films, as well as the New-Retro genre. '''Appearance: Michael stands around 5'8", at 158 pounds. While his build is mostly muscular, he is somewhat pudgy around his midsection and hips. He's Caucasian, with a tanned complexion and freckles lightly dotting his nose. The most notable thing about him is his light brown hair, an outlandish Flock of Seagulls styled haircut with the sides curling upwards towards the front, and the bangs moving over his right eye. His facial build is angular, with high pointed cheekbones and a sharp jawline. His heart shaped lips are a little on the larger side, with a slight overbite, the teeth on his lower jaw are somewhat crooked and overlapping. His nose is small, and round, with the nostrils tilted upwards slightly. His eyebrows are also angular, and a little on the trimmed side, with two small scars along the left one from a childhood altercation.Michael's grey-blue eyes are almond shaped with an almost perpetual Eastwood squint, which he frequently hides underneath a pair of Gargoyle Classics brand of sunglasses. His left ear is pierced, with a small leather string pierced through his earlobe. He has a scratchy, high pitched voice that's grating to most people's ears. He has a slight lisp that makes him unable to say his T-H's properly, they either come out as an 'f' or a 'd' sound depending on the word used. His attire usually consists of biker gear and 80's fashion. Usually the color palate involved is darker primary colors, with a secondary pastel color thrown in, usually an undershirt, or occasionally, his shoes. His main inspirations for his fashion sense includes The Terminator, Toecutter of the Mad Max series, and the Boddicker gang of Robocop. On the day of his abduction, he wore his black leather biker's jacket,with the sleeves rolled up, there was an emblem on the back of the jacket, involving a playing card's spade, inside of which is a skeleton in a biker's jacket tipping a top hat. Underneath that, was a bright blue button up aloha T-shirt with grey flowers, and the sleeves torn away. He wore a pair of grey skinny jeans, tucked underneath a pair of buckled leather motorcycle boots. He finished the outfit with a pair of fingerless driving gloves. Biography: Michael Crowe was born in Cincinatti, Ohio. Michael's dad was in his late fifties while his mother was in her late thirties by the time he was born. His father worked in the air force, before becoming a truck driver, leaving retirement and becoming a construction worker upon moving to Denton, while his mother worked as a hair dresser, before changing into a bus driver, and later on an RN. Michael was a happy infant, living a peaceful and healthy lifestyle, thanks to his family being well-off financially, however he caused a bit of trouble at the daycare he was at taking toys or food from the other kids nearby. He was frequently sent home early for his behavior. Around four years old, it was time for him to go to school, but his father's truck driving job ended up taking them to Kingston, Tennessee. During his elementary school years, his dad retired, joining the Kerbela Shrine. They were able to live a good lifestyle, despite having a small home with a modest lifestyle. Michael made friends easily, inviting people over to his house commonly to play video games with him. Every weekend he would watch various old action movies with his family, and on occasional nights, watch horror movies from the Sy-Fy channel. Michael's parents were worried at first about introducing him to violent movies, shows and games, but seeing as he was happy with it, as he had a good grasp in reality for his age, allowed him to watch it. Occasionally he'd get caught in class talking about some of the scenes. Teachers frequently called home worried about his behavior while his parents just considered it being a kid, as he had never shown any worrisome signs. His parents decided to limit him to only watching his shows and movies on the weekends, which after a while due to multiple re-runs, got Michael uninterested in it. Kingston Elementary started as an alright place, but once he made it to second grade, things took a downturn. While Michael made friends easily, he also made enemies just as quickly. His speech impediment grated on some of his peers, as well as the fact that he got into arguments often. Eventually peer pressure stepped in, and more people were upset with Michael, normally using his speech impediment to bother him. Because of this, Michael become more aggressive and started to become a bully himself, which caused him to get into trouble often, and a good amount of his friends left him. Middle school is when another turning point in Kingston happened. Around the time kids were talking about more mature subjects, Michael had the rotten luck of mentioning why he'd rather not be with a girl, and that he'd prefer a boy. By everyone's reactions he realized his speech impediment would be the least of his worries. Homophobia was thrown into the mix now, and Michael's treatment gotten significantly worse. Michael didn't understand why. Michael didn't see why was it a problem. While the school was aware of what happened, they found it easier to push it under the rug, rather than addressing the problem. It would have been better for them PR-wise not to have acknowledged bullying happened in the first place. Eventually the bullying got worse, and the one time Michael lashed out against a group of three in the hallway, they turned around and beat him. All involved were sent to an in school suspension program. When he came back, Michael expected it to stop because he fought back; it didn't. Michael started becoming antisocial, rarely leaving the house except to go to school, as his bullying progressed. His mother considered moving, while his father decided to wait and ride it out, maybe it would have gotten better. His father also decided to try and teach him how to better defend himself. His dad took him to Tae Kwon Do classes, and signed him up for the wrestling team. Wrestling didn't interest Michael much, so he stopped a little after a few months. However, he continued with Tae Kwon Do until he was a blue belt. His father also taught him a few techniques that he learned as well, including various grapples. Eventually on a school bus ride home, Michael got into yet another fight. He started off fine, but was caught in a corner, and his skills wouldn't help him there. Again Michael was angry and waited until the student turned his back and tried choking him out instead. That worked. This time, Michael was suspended, and banned from using the school buses. His parents punished him for trying to prolong the fight, while they were glad he tried to defend himself, they got onto him for getting himself into more trouble by running back into the fight afterwords, and made him promise that he wouldn't do it again. Michael got into less fights, and while people still picked on him, Michael decided to ignore it, doing his best to stay out of trouble. On a walk home after school, Michael was jumped by the student he choked's older brother. Michael lost. Michael's parents checked him into the hospital for a cat scan, where it was revealed he had a minor contusion. That was still more than enough for them to decide on moving away, as they realized Michael's problems weren't going to go away. So, they moved to Denton, New Jersey during the summer, with an optimistic view on things. Michael spent the first year, laying low, being mindful to not make the same mistakes he made back in Tennessee. It worked out pretty well, for the most part, he found his friends eventually, his enemies found him, the normal stuff expected after moving. Of course after getting settled in, Michael's mean streak had came and gone again. Usually an altercation in the school bathrooms or after school in a secluded location, Michael didn't think it was worth it to get kicked out of school, or worse, get chewed out by his parents for doing it. Usually, from his point of view, it wasn't bullying like it was back in Kingston, it was simply two people had a beef and they settled it. Sometimes they stopped afterwords, sometimes they didn't. Michael actually made a few friends from enemies from this method. Of course after being so inured to his predicaments, it became easier for him to do it to someone else. It wasn't uncommon for a lot of his fights to be against people he had antagonized, rather than vice versa. As a result of this people are wary around him, as he's gained a bit of a reputation as a bully. Michael's reputation got the better of him eventually, and he was caught during one of his private fights due to the crowd that has gathered around the area. Both he and the other party were suspended, and as a result of this, his parents cracked down on his behavior. His family had a lengthy discussion with him, telling him that losing out on school wasn't worth a single fight, and they would discipline him if he was caught again, even more so if they found out he started it. As a result, he hasn't been in any more fights since the event. Another big difference from Kingston was that Michael actually had friends, and was able to keep them too. He'd go out of his way to treat them with as much respect as possible with the occasional jab or joke in their direction, or giving them gifts whenever he could. Michael tends to poke fun at nearly everyone, but he makes sure his friends know they're nothing but jokes. Around freshman year, one of Michael's main demons of his childhood came back to haunt him. While he knew about his homosexuality for a while, he thought he could repress it or change it, but eventually he realized it was futile. He was worried, and prodded a few of his friends with what ifs and other questions. Eventually, he came to terms with it, and some time after that, came out to his friends first. While they seemed to accept him, he still had some fears coming out to his parents. He still hasn't to this day, though he was planning on doing it some time after graduating. Michael's father got him his first motorcycle on his 17th birthday. Once Michael had finished his driving classes, he took the bike everywhere with him. His bike took him everywhere in Denton, and it wasn't uncommon for him to give his friends rides to various destinations. When the equipment he wore during his rides became comfortable to him, he incorporated it into his fashion, going for a Greaser-esque look, that he would later merge with the 80's new wave punk design he wears now. As of now, Michael's interests are anything related to the 1980's. From music, to movies, to TV, Michael's obsessed with it. This obsession sparked with the newer trend of New-Retro styled films like Turbo Kid, Drive, or Hobo With A Shotgun, and as a result, Michael pulled out his parents' old VHS tapes and rewatched a few of them, or pirated them from the internet if the tapes didn't work. There was something about the over the top scenery, bright palates, and synth infused music that drew him towards it. Eventually, Michael styled his hair and altered his fashion sense out of love for the genre. When he gets out of high school, he hopes to become a director or a practical special effects designer, as he sees the old media better than the new media. However, if things don't work out with that, he could always find something else, he's not particularly picky when it comes to his career. He's semi-aware that he probably won't get anywhere with his original idea, so he's trying to think of a backup plan, just in case. He thinks it'd be good to sign up at The Savini School of Practical Effects, but he's still unsure if the idea would be financially sound or not, so he's still looking for other options. He's not rushing to find out what he wants to do, as he's aware there's multiple options to choose from for him even if he doesn't go into college. He'd prefer to find something entry level at first before he really decides on what to make of his career. Advantages: Michael has had a rough childhood, and as a result, he's been desensitized to much of his surroundings, and not only that, he has an edge over many of his classmates with his experience from constant fights. Disadvantages: Michael talks too much, and his ego gets him into situations way over his head. He always has something to say, and he frequently bites off more than he can chew. His reputation as a bully could also hinder his ability to obtain allies. Original Profile: '''Michael Crowe (V6) '''Designated Number: Male Student No. 29 --- Designated Weapon: Targe Conclusion: Finally, one of these jerks might actually be able to back it up! Not the best weapon draw, but there's nothing like good ol' fisticuffs anyway, eh B29? A scrapper like you might be able to beat someone around the head with a shield anyway. Just don't get too far in over your head too soon. I'm sure you of all people understand the value of a good, climactic fight scene. The above biography is as written by ItzToxie. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: ItzToxie Kills: 'Blaine Eno, Simon Leroy (with Blaine Eno), Katarina Konipaski '''Killed By: 'Katarina Konipaski 'Collected Weapons: '''Targe (designated weapon, to Scarlett McAfee), meteor hammer (from Blaine Eno), FP-45 Liberator (from Blaine Eno), katana (blade notched and tip broken off) (From Simon Leroy) '''Allies: 'Scarlett McAfee, Everett Taylor, Simon Leroy, Chuck Soileaux, Kyran Dean, Natali Greer 'Enemies: 'Blaine Eno, Aaron Chalmers, Jason Andrews, Saachi Nidal, Katarina Konipaski, Miranda Millers '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Michael took some time to vent and inelegantly blubber, but eventually recovered himself, hyped up on the vision of crude payback to the terrorists provided he got so far into the game. He wandered deeper into the shipping yard and found the awkward scene of Scarlett McAfee and Everett Taylor, the latter crying. Michael offered aid. After lashing out a bit Everett apologized and explained his bag was stuck on top of a nearby crate, impossible to reach normally. Michael made several attempts to grab it and also fell short, then came up with the brilliant plan of throwing his shield to knock the bag down, a plan ending in his shield being also stuck up there. Everett realized that Scarlett was possibly small enough to be boosted onto Michael's shoulders to reach the bag, they both agreed and got the job done, the shield and the bag came down and then Scarlett opened the conversation to introductions. The three of them agreed that they weren't interested in senseless violence; Michael and Scarlett wanted to find their respective friends, and while Everett was personally more concerned about just surviving, he agreed to help them out. Michael prompted Everett and Scarlett to see what they had been assigned as weapons. Everett was dismayed to have been given an icepick, and Scarlett was equally dismayed to find that she had been given a gun. Michael suggested that the two of them trade weapons, and Scarlett agreed after eliciting a promise from Everett that he didn't intend to play. The trio seemed set to move on, and Michael excused himself for a quick bathroom break, during which he taunted the cameras and the terrorists. He was suddenly interrupted by a surprise attack by Blaine Eno, who snuck up on Michael and attempted to strangle him with the chain of a meteor hammer. Michael fought back, and his yells attracted Everett and Scarlett. They both came to his aid, Everett firing a warning shot and Scarlett herself engaging with Blaine. Blaine lashed out at her and tried to flee, but Michael tackled him, smashing Blaine's face into the pavement and doing serious damage to Blaine's face. While Blaine was incapacitated, Michael took the opportunity to stuff him into a barrel and steal his weapon for good measure. Everett was doubtful that just leaving Blaine was the best course of action, but Michael and Scarlett persuaded him that it was the most they could do without further hurting anyone. They finally did move on, but not before Michael got in a few final insults and taunts at Blaine's expense. They voted two to one against Everett to move to the warehouse, and Michael was on standby while Everett and Scarlett debated the dangers of barging in. He eventually threw in his lot in favor of not sneaking around and being more direct. Things crystallized as a loud noise let them know people were inside, and Scarlett went for the knock on the warehouse door. Michael kept an ear on the door, so did Everett, rather paranoid with gun drawn. Someone named Aaron Chalmers spoke up and said he was alone, but Michael was able to hear more voices within, the group outside the door got more rightfully suspicious as Everett began to suspect foul play and Michael confirmed Aaron couldn't be trusted to the others. Aaron stopped responding, Michael began to grill him, calling him out for lying. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: ''"Aight, just promise me if you gotta climb up on my shoulders, you won't scuff the jacket too bad."'' -- To Scarlett before boosting her up onto his shoulders to grab Everett's bag and his shield. "Don't fuck with me, don't fuck with my friends, don't fuck with my classmates, and most of all, drink more milk, snaggletooth. Maybe that shit wouldn't have happened if you actually flossed, you demented shit-heel." -- Advice and threats for a neutralized Blaine. Other/Trivia *Michael was the first character in Second Chances V2 to be credited with more than one kill. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Michael, in chronological order. Memories of the Past: *Then Who Was Phone??? *Banging Out A Headache Second Chances V2: *I'd Rather be at the Aquarium. *Say it with Firecrackers! *Surgeon Simulator 2017 (Content Warning) *Now This Looks Like A Job For Me, So Everybody... Just Follow Me *Yours Truly, 2095 *We're Mostly Made of Water *The Activity of Inactivity *The Whole Enchilada *Life Has Many Doors Ed-Boy! *The Whole Enchilada (Second visit to thread) *Wicked Grin *Move Along Nothing To See Here *Gonna Miss Me By My Walk... Miss Me By My Talk, Oh *You Got Me Burnin' *Shoulder of Orion Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Michael Crowe. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances